Who Let the Animo Out?
Who Let the Animo Out? is the sixth episode of Ben 54. Plot The episode begins in a lab. (Animo): IT'S ALIVE! Meanwhile, Ben is doing "stuff" to his laptop. Gwen and Kevin walk in. (Gwen): What are you doing? (Ben, nervously): Reverse-engineering my laptop. (Gwen): Ok... Kevin turns on the TV and switches to the news. (Ben): I'm done. This laptop is awesome! Gwen looks at the laptop's screen and smacks Ben. (Gwen): That's offensive! (Ben): Sorry... (Kevin): Hey, check out what's on the news. (Phil): We interrupt this program with disturbing news. Footage of Animo's attack is shown. (Phil): A man riding mutant "Dinosaurs" attacked the Bellwood Airport. (Ben): Mutant dinosaurs? Is that legal? (Phil): I'm Phil Billings, and I'm signing out. Kevin turned off the TV. (Ben): I know what we're doing today. (Kevin): What? Ben glare at him. They go downtown. (Gwen): Ben, you could use your Anodite powers... (Ben): Meh. Too lazy. He activated the Omnitrix and selected a random alien. (Anodite Form): ... He reverts. (Ben): You do it! Unbelievable! Kevin and Gwen...YOU'RE FIRED! (Kevin): Whatever. They left. (Gwen): Ben's so lame! (Kevin): Who's Ben? Gwen facepalms. (Kevin): I'm joking. Meanwhile, Ben is now at Bellwood Airport, looking for Animo. (Ben): I can't find anything! Unless... He activated the Omnitrix and transformed. Transformation Sequence: Orange fur cover Ben's body... Savagebeast roars. The people around Savagebeast grabbed pitchforks and guns. (People): KILL THE MONSTER! Animo is seen, leaving the airport. (Animo): They have been infected... He laughs. Savagebeast reverts to Ben. Ben was attacked by the mob. (Ben): STAHP! I AM A HUMAN! (Mob): YOU'RE AN ALIEN! The mob attempted to shoot Ben. Ben slapped the Omnitrix and transformed into a Atrocian. The mob mutated into Mutant Dinosaurs (Unnamed Atrocian): Aw, crap! I'll name this...FATZO! Fatzo run away from the mutant dinosaurs and reverted to Ben. (Ben): Dammit, the door's locked! The mutant dinosaurs came closer. Ben slapped the Omnitrix, and he transformed into Colossal Monster. He reverted, due to the Omnitrix needing to recharge. (Ben): Damn! Meanwhile with Gwen and Kevin... (Gwen): Let's get married! Kevin spat out his corn dog. (Kevin): Saywat? (Gwen): We can flee to our home, Russia! (Kevin): I'm not a Russian spy... Back with Ben... Ben slapped the Omnitrix. He transformed into a new alien. The scene switches to Animo... (Phil, on TV): The Downtown Bellwood Airport has been attacked by Mutant Dinosaurs. (Animo): Hahahahahaha! This is great! Animo fell. (Animo): Ow... Ben knocks on Animo's door. (Ben): Hello? I need to go to the bathroom. Animo opened the door. Animo slammed the door. (Animo): Get lost! Ben transformed into Pyroflame. (Animo): Hm... Animo knocked Pyroflame out. He reverted to Ben. Ben was knocked out. Animo pulled Ben away. (Animo): I could use this human..... (Omnitrix): Me? (Animo): No, him. (Omnitrix): Oh. (Animo): Psych! Animo grabbed the Omnitrix, and he broke it. A flash was seen. Characters Heroes Villains Aliens Used *Savagebeast Category:UEEF09 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 54 Category:Ben 54 Episodes